Pendulum
by revabhipraya
Summary: {kumpulan drabble} Bagi Cameron, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Kirsten tidak mudah. Bagi Kirsten, Cameron hanya sebatas teman baik dalam wujud laki-laki. / untuk Infantrum Challenge 50 Sentences


**Disclaimer:**

Stitchers © ABC Family

Pendulum © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Bagi Cameron, menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Kirsten tidak mudah. Bagi Kirsten, Cameron hanya sebatas teman baik dalam wujud laki-laki.

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon/Canon, spoiler, OOC, typo(s).

.

 **Pendulum**

kumpulan drabble untuk Infantrum Challenge 50 Sentences

oleh reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **#1 – seconds (canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Cameron, delapan belas detik lagi!"

Cameron membenarkan posisi . "Kirsten, kau dengar Linus? Waktumu untuk melakukan _stitch_ tinggal delapan, tidak, tujuh belas detik lagi!"

Kirsten tidak menjawab. Entah apa yang gadis itu sedang sibuk lakukan di dalam alam ingatannya—bukan, alam ingatan korban mereka kali ini. Jantung Cameron berdetak cepat, khawatir komunikasi antar mereka terputus atau ada sesuatu yang salah dengan _Stitchers_.

"Kirsten!"

" _Aku keluar!_ " seru gadis itu sambil dengan cepat mengetikkan sederet kombinasi angka dan huruf pada kedua panel yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat tangannya bertumpu.

Setelah menonaktifkan program canggih yang masih menjadi rahasia pemerintah tersebut, Cameron buru-buru menghampiri Kirsten yang tampak tegang. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya melakukan _stitch_ lalu menatap Cameron nanar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Cameron.

Kirsten tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

 _ **#2 – dad (canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi dari lemari penyimpanan milik ayahmu itu kau mendapat ini?" Cameron mengangkat sebuah buku tebal dengan huruf 'K' bertengger pada punggung buku tersebut.

"Ya." Kirsten menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara, tetapi tidak menemukan apa-apa di dalamnya."

"Mungkin kau belum mencoba cara ini." Cameron menutup buku tersebut lalu menunjuk bagian antara sampul dengan isinya. "Kau lihat? Ada celahnya. Berarti..." Cameron menekan punggung buku tersebut lalu mengarahkan lubangnya ke meja.

 _Pluk_. Sebuah kartu memori muncul.

" _Voilà_."

"Hm." Kirsten mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Usaha yang bagus."

Cameron tersenyum tipis. "Ayah yang cerdik."

.

.

.

 _ **#3 – ghost (canon)**_

 _ **.**_

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Cameron tidak tahu siapa yang malam-malam begini berani benar mengganggu tidur lelapnya—tanpa menelepon atau mengirim pesan pula. Pria berambut coklat itu nyaris saja menumpahkan semua amarahnya andai ia tidak melihat wajah panik Kirsten di balik pintu.

"Devon muncul di jendela kamarku!" cecar Kirsten sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Cameron.

"Devon?" ulang Cameron sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "Woah, tunggu, Devon sudah—"

"Dia sudah mati, aku tahu," potong Kirsten sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya—menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu gelisah. "Mungkin aku berhalusinasi, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkinkah itu hantu? Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia muncul tiba-tiba di jendela kamarku lalu menghilang begitu saja—seperti hantu! Cameron!"

"Kirsten, kau hanya bekerja terlalu keras dan kau sudah mencapai batasnya—"

"Cameron, aku tidak punya batas." Kirsten berjalan menuju dapur Cameron yang cukup luas untuk ukuran apartemen. "Apa kau punya selai cokelat- _hazelnut_?"

Cameron mengerutkan dahi.

"Itu membuatku tenang."

"Baiklah, mungkin bisa membuatmu melupakan hantu itu."

.

.

.

 _ **#4 – make-up (canon)**_

Camille—setelah kasus Devon terselesaikan—dengan semangat empat-lima memboyong teman-temannya mengadakan Pesta _Halloween_ di rumah tak berpenghuni yang sempat dijadikan TKP itu. Kirsten sebenarnya tidak ingin hadir, tetapi Camille akan mencacinya di kantor jika ia tidak hadir. Mungkin... lebih baik ia ikut.

Kirsten membongkar lemarinya, mencari pakaian yang kira-kira tepat untuk dipakai ke pesta kostum. Menemukan sehelai gaun putih panjang lengkap dengan sayap—yang entah sejak kapan ia simpan di sana—akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memakainya. Menjadi peri di dalam sebuah pesta kostum? Tidak begitu buruk.

Dengan menggunakan riasan seadanya—toh, dia memang tidak biasa merias wajah, berangkatlah Kirsten ke tempat pesta itu. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, ketiga rekan kerjanya ada di sana, menikmati saat-saat bahagia terpecahkannya kasus.

"Oh! Oh! Kita harus berfoto dengan _zombie_ hamil itu." Camille menarik Linus menjauh dari lingkaran mereka berempat, menyisakan Cameron dan Kirsten di sana.

"Hei." Cameron menyapa sambil berdiri di depan gadis pirang itu. "Kau tampak seperti malaikat."

Kirsten mengangkat dagu. "Dan kau tampak seperti pahlawan super."

 _Err..._

.

.

.

 _ **#5 – waiting (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Pukul tujuh malam di depan gedung tempat mereka bekerja, begitu Cameron bilang sebelum lelaki itu menghilang entah kemana dan meninggalkan Kirsten sendirian.

"Pukul tujuh lebih lima," gumam Kirsten sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Maafkan aku, Nona Sempurna." Tiba-tiba Cameron muncul dengan senyum khasnya yang jenaka. "Apa aku... dimaafkan?"

Kirsten memasang tampang sebalnya, seperti biasa. "Cameron, kau benar-benar membuang waktuku."

Cameron mengangkat bahunya. "Aku harus bilang apa lagi? Maaf?"

Kirsten menatap Cameron putus asa. Yah, memangnya apa lagi yang dia harapkan selain kata maaf? "Kau utang dua toples selai cokelat- _hazelnut_ karena telah membuatku menunggu."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Cameron mengangkat tangannya. "Apa aku berutang susu juga padamu?"

"Ya, kalau malam ini tidak menyenangkan."

"Oh, oh, jangan khawatir." Cameron mengangkat telunjuknya. "Malam ini akan membuatmu takjub, mungkin terkejut."

Kirsten mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu aku tidak mudah terkejut."

.

.

.

 _ **#6 – tune (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Ada satu musik yang selalu diputar Kirsten saat gadis pirang itu sedang asyik mengetik menggunakan _laptop_ -nya. Pasalnya, Cameron yang mengaku pecinta musik tidak pernah berhasil menemukan judul dari lagu favorit Kirsten itu.

Suatu hari, pria itu menemukan cara brilian untuk mengetahui judul lagu itu.

"Kirsten." Cameron menyapa sambil melemparkan sebuah _flashdisk_. Sigap, Kirsten menangkap benda mungil itu. "Bagaimana kalau sedikit bertukar lagu?"

Kirsten mengangkat alisnya. "Ide yang bagus sekali, Cameron."

Senyum Cameron perlahan terbentuk. Gadis itu dengan cepat mencolokkan _flashdisk_ Cameron, meng- _copy_ beberapa lagu dari _laptop_ -nya ke _flashdisk_ Cameron dan sebaliknya, lalu mengembalikan benda itu kepada Cameron. "Oh, aku hanya memasukkan beberapa lagu," ujar Kirsten sebelum Cameron beranjak pergi. "Aku bukan pecinta musik."

Cameron mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah."

Cepat-cepat Cameron mencolokkan _flashdisk_ itu ke _laptop-_ nya hingga ia menemukan...

" _Shortcut_!" ujarnya kesal sambil memukul meja. "Ck, virus."

.

.

.

 _ **#7 – album (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Cameron, bolehkah aku melihat buku kenangan SMA-mu?"

Cameron yang sedang sibuk di dapur mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah... tentu saja. Lakukan sesukamu."

Kirsten menarik buku bersampul merah pada rak buku Cameron lalu membukanya halaman demi halaman. Sambil memerhatikan foto-foto pada album tersebut, Kirsten berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk nyaman di sana. Senyumnya muncul melihat foto Cameron saat baru lulus SMA yang tidak beda jauh dengan diri pria itu sekarang.

Kemudian Kirsten melihat foto itu.

 _Kirsten Clark_ , seorang gadis SMA berambut pirang yang berdasarkan tulisan pada buku tersebut, memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Cameron Goodkin.

Kirsten mengangkat alisnya. Ia tidak menyangka nama dan wajahnya begitu pasaran sampai-sampai teman SMA Cameron pun memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama dengan dirinya.

Oh, bukan teman. Apa mungkin... lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, ya?

.

.

.

 _ **#8 – banana (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Kirsten, anehnya, akhir-akhir ini sedang hobi memakan buah daerah tropis berwarna kuning yang sangat praktis untuk dimakan. Pisang, makanan favorit Kirsten untuk beberapa hari terakhir. Cameron tidak paham, juga tidak tahu, mengapa gadis itu akhir-akhir ini rasanya tidak hidup tanpa memakan pisang.

"Kirsten, tampaknya kita harus melakukan _stitch_ ," ujar Cameron sambil menghampiri Kirsten di ruangannya.

"Tentu, tentu." Kirsten menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Setelah aku menghabiskan pisang ini."

"Kirsten!"

"Apa?"

Cameron menghela napas keras, menghampiri gadis itu, lalu merampas buah yang sudah setengah dimakan.

"Cameron!"

" _Stitch_ dulu, baru kau boleh makan ini lagi."

"Tidak dapat kupercaya." Kirsten akhirnya menyerah lalu pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian khusus _stitch_ -nya.

Cameron kemudian mengigit pisang tersebut.

 _Hm, enak._

.

.

.

 _ **#9 – DNA (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Cameron, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Cameron mengangkat dagunya, mengalihkan perhatian dari monitor ke wajah Kirsten. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya sebelum merespon, "Menanyakan apa?"

"Walau kau tidak pernah mengalaminya, anggap saja pernah dan harap kau ingat, aku menanyakan ini bukan dengan suatu maksud tertentu."

Cameron menaikkan alisnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya kalau aku bisa."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suatu hari kau harus melakukan _stitch_ terhadap ingatan orang tak dikenal yang rupanya memiliki DNA serupa denganmu?"

Cameron mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak dapat melakukan _stitch_ , Kirsten, hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya."

"Anggap saja kau adalah aku."

Cameron mengangkat bahunya. "Tentu saja tetap akan kulakukan, bukan?"

.

.

.

 _ **#10 – guitar (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Ada kalanya Kirsten merasa (sedikit) bersalah telah berlaku semena-mena terhadap Cameron yang selalu baik hati kepadanya. Yah, masuk kamar lelaki itu malam-malam tanpa membuat janji, menggunakan kasurnya tanpa izin, lalu mengacungkan pisau di depan wajahnya saat pria itu sedang lelap.

Oke, mungkin tindakannya sedikit jahat. Hanya sedikit.

Maka setelah membeli dua paket makan malam lengkap, Kirsten berangkat menuju apartemen Cameron. Hari ini pria itu tidak masuk kerja, sakit kepala katanya. Kirsten berasumsi lelaki itu sakit kepala karena menghadapi tabiatnya yang tidak terekspektasi.

Tiba di pintu apartemen Cameron, Kirsten hendak mengetuk pintu.

Kemudian tangannya berhenti saat mendengar suara petikan gitar.

"Cameron?" gumamnya sambil menempelkan telinga ke pintu.

 _Indah_.

.

.

.

 _ **#11 – chameleon (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Baiklah, giliranku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan." Camille memutar-mutar tangannya. "Linus, Cameron, Kirsten, sebutkan hewan favorit kalian masing-masing."

"Gajah," kekeh Linus saat mengingat latar belakangnya.

"Anjing," sahut Cameron diiringi senyum.

"Bunglon," jawab Kirsten.

Ketiga orang di dekatnya kemudian menatap si pirang itu dengan heran.

"Apa?" Kirsten bertanya tanpa dosa. "Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu apa itu bunglon karena aku akan amat sangat heran bagaimana kalian dapat lulus SD tanpa tahu rupa bunglon."

"Oke." Camille mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa jawabanmu tadi adalah jawaban paling aneh yang pernah kudengar."

"Kenapa?" Kirsten mengangkat bahunya. "Bunglon itu fleksibel, dapat menyatu dengan alam, juga tidak merugikan keberadaan makhluk lain. Jadi... apa yang kalian harus benci dari bunglon, hm?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tidak ada yang dapat membantah pernyataan Kirsten.

.

.

.

 _ **#12 – pendulum (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Seseorang tampak bahagia dengan mainan barunya," sindir Kirsten saat ia melewati ruang kerja Cameron.

Yang disindir, Cameron, hanya menoleh sambil terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau mau mencoba pendulum baruku ini?"

Kirsten berjalan menghampiri Cameron sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jadi... apa yang sangat spesial dari benda bulat yang kau dapat pagi ini?"

"Mereka bilang pendulum dapat berfungsi sebagai penjawab pertanyaan, tetapi aku lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai penunjuk arah," jawab Cameron sambil membuka sebuah buku. "Aku membaca beberapa teori mengenai arah goyangan pendulum, tetapi aku tidak dapat membedakan mana yang kanan-kiri ataupun kiri-kanan karena tampak serupa saja bagiku."

Kirsten mengangkat benang yang terkait dengan logam berbentuk bola itu. Ia memegang benangnya dengan dua jari lalu memerhatikan arah goyangan pendulum itu baik-baik. "Mungkin kau harus memiliki tujuan?"

Cameron mengerutkan dahi. "Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

.

.

.

 _ **#13 – beach (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Akhirnya! Liburan!" seru Cameron sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Ia dan ketiga rekan kerjanya saat ini sedang berada di sebuah pantai di Miami—dan untuk pertama kalinya, bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Kau tampak sangat menikmati liburan kali ini, Cameron," komentar Kirsten sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya. "Aku tidak begitu."

Cameron menatap Kirsten. "Haruskah aku percaya dengan kata-katamu saat kau datang kemari dengan sekoper penuh baju pantai?"

Dahi Kirsten mengerut. Gadis itu mengangkat kacamatanya lalu membalas, "Siapa yang memberitahumu soal itu?"

Cameron mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, sama sekali."

Kirsten menyipitkan matanya. "Dan?"

"Jebakanku berhasil, ya?"

Kirsten mendengus. "Sudah kuduga kau hanya menjebakku, Cameron. Aku tidak mudah ditipu, terutama olehmu."

.

.

.

 _ **#14 – video (canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Kirsten tidak perlu menyiapkan diri untuk melihat isi dari kartu memori milik ayahnya, ia hanya perlu mencari perangkat menonton lengkap, menontonnya, lalu berangggapan seolah ia tidak pernah menonton video tersebut. Gadis itu beranggapan setelahnya, semua akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sampai Cameron berkata, "Aku akan menemanimu menonton."

Cameron memang bilang akan 'menemani', tetapi kenyataannya, pria itu memasangkan peralatan menonton yang memadai untuk keduanya, juga menyiapkan tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka.

"Kau siap?" tanya Cameron.

"Tentu." Kirsten menjawab angkuh.

Video diputar dan Kirsten melihat ayahnya, ibunya, serta dirinya sendiri saat ia masih kecil. Mereka melakukan percobaan yang tidak asing lagi di mata Kirsten, sebuah percobaan yang ia lakukan hampir tiap hari demi menguak kasus pembunuhan yang mampir di kantornya.

Dalam video itu, Kirsten kecil melakukan _stitch_.

.

.

.

 _ **#15 – call (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Setibanya di rumah, Kirsten segera merapikan diri hendak menuju ranjang. Entah mengapa hari ini tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih lelah dari biasanya. Kemungkinan besar karena ia melakukan entah puluhan atau ratusan kali _stitch_ hari ini.

Dan Kirsten harus jujur, itu melelahkan batin serta fisiknya.

Hampir saja gadis itu terlelap andai ia tidak mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"Cameron?" ucapnya saat mengangkat telepon. "Ada apa?"

" _Oh, tidak... hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan masih bernapas._ "

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kirsten menguap. "Hanya butuh tidur nyenyak yang amat sangat lama."

" _Apa aku harus membawakanmu sesuatu? Selai cokelat-_ hazelnut _atau susu kotak atau... apa?_ "

Kirsten tersenyum kecil. "Sekali lagi, aku baik-baik saja, Cameron."

" _Uh... yah, baiklah. Selamat beristirahat, Kirsten._ "

"Kau juga, Cameron."

.

.

.

 _ **#16 – image (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Kirsten menaruh beberapa lembar foto di meja kerja Cameron lalu menumpu pergelangan tangannya di sana. "Cameron, katakan 'ya' jika kau pernah melihat orang pada foto ini atau setidaknya kau teringat dengan orang lain karena foto ini."

Cameron mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Kirsten mengangkat satu lembar foto. "Ini?"

Cameron menggeleng.

"Ini?"

Cameron menggeleng.

"Terakhir, ini?"

"Ya." Cameron mengangguk yakin. "Dia ada di jalan saat aku hendak menyusul kalian ke restoran."

Kirsten kemudian menelaah foto tersebut. "Berdasarkan hasil pencarian Camille, ketiga foto ini adalah tiga penyamaran dari satu orang yang sama."

"Berarti?"

"Berarti kita tahu dimana posisi terakhir pelakunya. Ayo, Cameron, kita lakukan _stitch_."

.

.

.

 _ **#17 – hair (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Cameron mengerutkan dahi saat melihat Kirsten berjalan di depannya. "Kirsten, ada sesuatu di rambutmu."

Kirsten berhenti lalu membalikkan badan. "Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu di rambutmu," ulang Cameron sambil memperkecil jarak di antaranya dan Kirsten. "Kalau boleh, biar aku..."

"Oh, tentu." Kirsten menundukkan kepala, membiarkan Cameron mengambil 'sesuatu' yang katanya ada di rambutnya.

"Hanya debu," ujar Cameron sambil menunjukkan benda temuannya itu. "Entah bagaimana bisa tersangkut di rambutmu."

"Oh, tadi pagi aku mencari sesuatu di bawah meja makan rumahku."

"Begitu, ya?" Cameron manggut-manggut mendengar kata-kata Kirsten. "Baiklah, tidak ada sanggahan dariku."

"Oh, omong-omong, ada sesuatu di rambutmu juga." Kirsten mengangkat tangannya. "Mau kuambilkan, tidak?"

"Silakan." Giliran Cameron yang menunduk agar Kirsten dapat dengan mudah menjangkau kepalanya. Saat Cameron tidak merasakan sentuhan Kirsten lagi pada kepalanya, ia kembali mengangkat kepala. "Jadi, apa?"

"Hanya debu." Kirsten menunjukkan benda tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai debu ini tersangkut di kepalamu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku sengaja menularkannya darimu agar kau melakukan hal yang sama?"

.

.

.

 _ **#18 – touch (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Kirsten menggigil kedinginan sambil mendekap tubuhnya yang sudah diselubungi selimut. Ia menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berlagak jago dan mengejar pelaku sampai ke pinggir jembatan. Ia harus bersyukur dirinya jatuh di air, bukan di atas aspal atau beton!

"Kau masih kedinginan?" tanya Cameron yang kini bertugas merawat gadis itu di apartemennya, berhubung apartemen Cameron saat itu menjadi tempat mengungsi paling dekat dari jembatan tempat kejadian.

Kirsten hanya mengangguk, tidak sanggup bersuara.

"Berikan tanganmu," ujar Cameron setengah memerintah.

Kirsten mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari dalam selimut, masih sambil menggigil.

Cameron menarik pergelangan tangan yang rupanya mungil itu lalu menggenggamnya erat. Tidak ia sangka, tangan pucat itu benar-benar dingin. "Bagaimana sekarang? Apa lebih hangat?"

Kirsten menggeleng, membuat Cameron tertawa kecil.

"Ya, mana mungkin aku menghangatkan tubuhmu hanya dengan genggaman tangan?"

Cameron kemudian merangkul gadis pirang itu.

.

.

.

 _ **#19 – gossip (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Kirsten!" sapa gadis berambut coklat bergelombang yang berstatus sebagai satu-satunya rekan kerja wanita seumuran Kirsten itu sambil merangkul gadis yang dipanggilnya.

"Camille." Kirsten melepas rangkulan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau terlihat girang? Biar kutebak, kau akhirnya berhasil makan malam di restoran mewah idamanmu itu?"

"Oh, tolong, kau membuatku menginginkannya lagi." Camille, tidak peduli dengan Kirsten yang tidak menyukai tindakannya, kemudian menyandarkan sikunya di bahu gadis pirang itu. "Aku ingin mengonfirmasi hal yang bersifat... kau tahu, pribadi."

"Terdengar lucu karena kau tahu, aku jarang membiarkan orang lain mengulik... yah, kehidupan pribadiku."

"Tidak, tidak, aku bukannya ingin bertanya apa yang kau lakukan di rumahmu." Camille kemudian berbisik, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cameron?"

Kirsten mengangkat alisnya heran. "Hubunganku dengan Cameron tidak berbeda dengan hubunganku denganmu ataupun Linus. Kami adalah teman, teman baik kalau kau ingin menyebutnya begitu."

"Baiklah, kalian adalah teman yang amat sangat baik." Camille mendongak, menatap gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tapi kenapa seisi kantor menyebut-nyebut soal tidur bersama?"

Kirsten mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

 _ **#20 – words (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Cameron?" Kirsten memasuki ruang kerja pria itu sambil menyebut namanya, tetapi si empunya ruangan sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Hm, kemana dia?" gumam Kirsten sambil berjalan pelan menuju meja kerja Cameron yang tertata rapi. Di atas meja itu, tepatnya di bagian tengah, secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Cameron tergeletak begitu saja. Kirsten mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Hari demi hari, pesonanya kian memikat. Minggu demi minggu, senyumnya kian menawan. Bulan demi bulan, hatiku mulai terikat..._

 _SRAT!_ Tiba-tiba saja kertas tersebut direbut oleh pemiliknya.

"Apa kau membacanya?" tanya Cameron panik.

Kirsten mengangkat bahunya bingung. "Ya?"

"Sampai akhir?"

"Tidak, hanya sampai baris ketiga."

Cameron menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Kirsten mengangkat dagunya. "Untuk apa kau menulis itu?"

"Ada... lomba puisi yang ingin kuikuti."

"Bagus." Kirsten tersenyum. "Kemungkinan besar kau bisa menang."

Cameron tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 _ **#21 – internet (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Kirsten, apa e- _mail_ -mu?" tanya Cameron sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil beserta pulpennya.

Kirsten menyebutkan alamat e- _mail_ -nya dengan lancar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku akan mengirimimu sesuatu untuk malam ini." Setelah menaruh buku kecil dan pulpennya di meja, Cameron mengangkat tangan. "Bersiaplah untuk terkejut, Kirsten."

Kirsten menghela napas. "Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mudah dikejutkan."

"Kau benar." Cameron menarik napas. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk terharu."

Kirsten mengangkat alisnya, cukup penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikirim Cameron nanti malam.

Malamnya, rasa penasaran gadis itu mendorongnya untuk memeriksa e- _mail_ masuk. Benar saja, ada satu dari Cameron. Tanpa subjek, tetapi jelas memiliki isi.

 _Hari demi hari, pesonanya kian memikat. Minggu demi minggu, senyumnya kian menawan. Bulan demi bulan, hatiku mulai terikat. Tahun demi tahun... apa aku akan semakin menyukaimu, Kirsten?_

Kirsten mengangkat alis. Jadi Cameron menulis puisi itu untuknya?

.

.

.

 _ **#22 – kids (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu makan siang telah tiba dan tidak seperti biasanya, Cameron mengajak Kirsten makan di luar. Mereka berjalan melintasi taman yang siang itu dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang sedang bermain ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit.

"Mereka tampak bahagia," celetuk Cameron, merujuk kepada anak-anak berwajah riang di dekatnya.

"Anak-anak memang tidak pernah mengalami hal yang menyedihkan layaknya kita," sahut Kirsten. "Bagi mereka, kehilangan balon adalah hal yang dapat menimbulkan penyakit jantung."

Cameron tersenyum tipis. "Aku... tidak memiliki masa kecil yang indah."

"Oh, maaf." Kirsten memalingkan wajah. "Aku lupa kau harus menjalani operasi dan berada di rumah sakit selama ratusan hari."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mendapat kebahagiaan di sana."

Kirsten tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

 _Kebahagiaan itu... kau, Kirsten, tetapi kau pasti tidak ingat, bukan?_

.

.

.

 _ **#23 – money (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Cameron." Kirsten berhenti di depan ruang kerja Cameron saat melihat pria itu masih ada di sana. "Kau tidak pergi makan siang?"

"Ah... tidak." Cameron membuka kacamatanya. "Ada beberapa laporan yang harus kukerjakan, jadi aku akan makan siang... nanti, mungkin."

Kirsten berjalan menghampiri pria itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Aneh sekali Cameron yang selalu mementingkan makanan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengerjakan laporan lebih dulu."

"Orang berubah, Kirsten, mungkin aku salah satunya."

"Oh, kau benar." Kirsten berhenti melangkah. "Orang berubah, terlebih lagi saat ia sedang tidak punya uang."

Cameron menganga. "Bagaimana kau—"

"Kemarin kau pergi ke ATM bersamaku, ingat?"

Cameron menghela napas. "Ya, aku tidak punya uang untuk makan."

"Oh, ayolah, aku akan mentraktirmu."

Cameron tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

 _ **#24 – déjà vu (canon)**_

 _ **.**_

Cameron menjadikan nyawanya sebagai taruhan hanya untuk mengetahui plat nomor mobil sedan hitam yang diduga sebagai pelaku kasus. Kirsten, mau tidak mau, harus melakukan _stitch_ , demi Cameron yang sudah merelakan nyawanya.

Empat menit, waktunya hanya empat menit—kurang bahkan.

Setelah Camille memberi aba-aba, masuklah Kirsten ke dalam ingatan Cameron. Gadis itu berlompatan di dalam dimensi ingatan Cameron, dan ia melihat _dirinya_ ada di dalam ingatan pemuda itu.

Cameron pernah berkenalan dengannya saat ia masih kecil? Mereka dulu satu sekolah? Ingatan itu bahkan menunjukkan bahwa Kirsten _terbangun_ di ranjang pemuda itu pada suatu pagi.

Ayolah, Cameron bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung itu di hadapannya.

Kirsten mendadak merasa kepalanya sakit. Ia memang tidak ingat melakukan semua yang ada di dalam ingatan Cameron, tetapi mengapa hatinya seolah mengiyakan pertunjukan itu?"

" _Kirsten!_ "

 _Cukup sudah_. Lebih lama lagi ia di sini, nyawa Cameron akan benar-benar melayang.

.

.

.

 _ **#25 – inspiration (semi-canon)**_

 _ **.**_

"Kirsten, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Liam padamu membuatku terinspirasi untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Kirsten mengangkat dahu sekaligus menghentikan langkah—yang otomatis diikuti oleh lawan bicaranya. "Kuharap kau tidak berpikir untuk melamarku juga seperti yang dia lakukan, Cameron, karena kau tahu, aku amat sangat tidak berminat menikah untuk sekarang ini."

"Bukan, bukan." Cameron menggeleng lalu berdeham. "Tentu saja... bukan, sama sekali bukan itu."

"Oke." Kirsten mengangguk. "Lalu apa?"

"Aku tidak akan melamarmu seperti Liam, tetapi... cukup mendekati." Cameron menempelkan telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanannya. "Hanya cukup."

Kirsten mendengus. "Cameron, kau membuang-buang waktu."

"O-oke, oke." Pria itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lalu dengan gugup memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana. "Kirsten, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Kirsten menunduk sebentar sebelum kembali mengangkat dagunya. "Mengapa aku harus bilang tidak?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

 _Drabble_ -nya loncat-loncat, ya... iya, memang iya...

Betewe sedikit menjelaskan karakter(?), yaa... Kirsten itu orangnya kaku, serius, dan jarang pake emosi (padahal dia cewek dih), kalo Cameron itu ramah pake banget, suka ngelawak, peduli (banget) sama Kirsten, dan ganteng /oke ini salah fokus/. Di serialnya emang ada _hint_ dia suka Kirsten, tapi entahlah apa yang akan terjadi ;; baru nonton _season_ pertama.

Berhubung ini adalah fanfiksi Stitchers berbahasa Indonesia pertama, Rey harap semoga banyak yang berminat bikin fanfiksi di sini juga. ^^)/

Segitu dulu mungkin, _review_ ditunggu! :3


End file.
